challenge_to_winfandomcom-20200215-history
Camera
Camera |- style="text-align:center;" | colspan="2" style="padding:0.5em;" |Voiced By: 100dcx (in episodes 1-8); Mat2468xk (in episode 9 and onward) |- |'Gender' |Male |- |'Species' |Dea Vu Camera |- | | |- |'Episode eliminated' |not a eliminated |- |'Place' |1st |- |'Enemies' |Banana |- |'Friends' |Candy Cane friend, Melon, Star, Hammer, Umbrella, Fat Alien, Red Spider, Rainbow , Super Mario , Bart Simpson(soul mate) |- |'Color' |Grey and Black |- | | |} "More like, "No hay problema"." = -Camera doing a joke about BP saying "No problemo" to Timer in CTW 14 = Camera is a friendly guy that likes to record movies, likes to make jokes, his best friend is Hammer, he is part of the team The Sweet Objects and of course, part of Challenge To Win. He was also the winner of season 1. 'Coverage' The Meeting Camera was doing a race with Candy Cane, and Banana made her fall so Camera said, "That wasn't nice." (Because of Date in The finale) Camera was chosen first by Candy Cane to be on her team. At the challenge there was an test question and it annoyed Camera and he said "Aw, really?!", also his team lost. Mountain of Sadness Camera was up for elimination, he had the most prize votes and he got running shoes as a prize. (Making him the first person to ever win a prize in CTW) Camera, along with numerous other teammates of his got 2 elimination votes, still being safe otherwise, 2nd most in terms of elimination votes. At the challenge, Camera was first to climb the mountain because of his running shoes. Also his team won eventually. The Awesome Team was up for elimination. Cooking and Eating At the challenge, Camera had an eating contest with Fat Alien, he did nothing but Camera put some food in his mouth and than he died, but he won the eating contest, mostly due to Fat Alien not eating anything. Camera had no food for the tiebreaker because he was dead, also his team lost and he was up for elimination again. Christmas Happiness At the elimination, Camera got 5 prize votes, he had the 2nd most prize votes, 1st was Box with 6 votes, also Camera had the third most elimination votes, although only having 4 votes, 1st was Key with 10 votes. At the challenge, Camera asked "Hey, where are the decorations?", Star responded "We have to buy them!?" and had to purchase decorations for their team house. Camera together with his best friend (at the time) Candy Cane, decorated the tree, but mostly him. There Is Only One Way Out Camera got a disc as a Christmas gift, the disc helps him switch languages whenever he wants, even though cameras do not have disc trays. After some time, he had selected the English Pack (With a Spanish/Tagalong bonus to it) The Truth Behind that Face Camera declines to form an alliance from Hammer, and Blue Planet chimes in. The Rainbow Doll comes in, and takes Camera and Hammer to the beach, where a now dead Rainbow is shown. Then, the doll turns evil and is trying to kill Blue Planet, he tells Hammer to analyze her weaknesses to kill the doll. He then becomes friends with Rainbow, and is safe, as he was immune the previous episode. In the challenge, he is a guest judge (due to disguising himself as Bowling Ball) complete with being safe from elimination, as he used his Immunity Crown. He helped Asteroid with his broken leg, and scored people. He helped Yellow Spider be safe as well, giving him 6 points. He is immune for reasons already stated, and in the credits, he turns from Camera, into bowling ball. Deja Vu In the finale, after having lost 2 challenges to Asteroid, he hopes that the viewers had voted for him more. However, before the third final challenge starts, Fat Alien's Antennae revives the evil Rainbow Doll, who wreaks havoc across the set, now being more powerful than ever before. In the meantime, During the drawing contest, Camera paints a picture of him holding hands with Candy Cane, thus confirming that he likes Candy Cane. Then, after the Rainbow Doll storms in, Camera helps to save everyone by self-destructing himself, resulting in the killing of him, and the rainbow doll. After the viewer vote is revealed, it is shown that Camera is crowned the Winner of Challenge to Win, winning with 668 total points. (compared to Asteroid's 613) Out of guiltiness, Asteroid uses the grand prize to bring Camera back to life, thus reviving him. Afterwards, Camera, and all the contestants party as a result, after BP gives him the keys. Trivia *Camera can speak multiple languages (French, Spanish, German, etc.) **It was Mat2468xk's idea, since Mat2468xk is a writer for CTW. *Mysteriously, he can transform into a Bowling Ball. **Another idea by Mat2468xk. **Bowling Ball is also another object competing for BFTOK, Mat2468xk voices him like the one from CTW. *His original best friend was Candy Cane, but Hammer took the spot, since Candy Cane started acting rude and impolite to other people. * Camera is the 1st person to win a prize ever in CTW, and the 1st Sweet Object member to win one. He is also the 1st male to win a prize. * Camera often gets a lot of screentime (fitting, since he is a camera). This fact was addressed in CTW 15 when Camera didn't get enough screentime, which resulted in Melon joking on that, and BP said "Ironic for a Camera to not get screentime" * Camera has won the most merge challenges at 2, tied with Yellow Spider. * Camera breaks if he hears an extremely loud noise, as seen in Episode 11. * Camera is one of the two electronic objects in the show, the other being Microphone. * Camera was in the final 2 with Asteroid. * Camera was revealed to have had a secret crush on Candy Cane, Revealed in the final episode of season 1. Gallery Camera Broken.png Camera front body.png|Camera Front|link=Camera Camera Pose 2.png|Camera nice pose Camera body.png Camera back body.png Camera.png|Hooray for camera Camera thinking.png|Camera Thinking E366B402-B418-4E30-84AF-F2BB3B3A17B2.jpeg|Camera Custom Front 498E78D1-F71F-4C50-BE20-31A9A9FD6056.jpeg|Custom Camera Back CTW Candy.jpg Bandicam 2015-05-29 21-40-26-863.jpg Bandicam 2015-05-29 21-39-58-826.jpg Bandicam 2015-05-29 21-45-48-022.jpg Category:The Sweet objects Category:Male Category:Electronic Category:Camera Category:The Sweet Objects Category:Voiced by 100dcx Category:Voiced by Mat2468xk Category:Voiced by a unique person Category:Lots of friends Category:Contestants who appear in another object show Category:Final 2 Category:Gray Category:Grey Category:Black Category:Nice Category:Team Object Category:Winners Category:Metal Category:Season 2 Contestants Category:Characters Category:Season 1 Category:Season 1 Contestants Category:The Sweet Objects/Big Team Category:Merge Category:Friendly Category:Hero Category:Good Brothers Category:Strong Category:Happy Category:Clever Category:Protagonists Category:Won an lmmunity Crown